


ChikaRiko Week Day 6: Future

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Future, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Ten years after Chika met Riko, she reminiscences in the past.





	ChikaRiko Week Day 6: Future

Ten years have passed since a miracle came into my life.  
Now I know what you are thinking, what happened to Aqours?  
Well...we didn't make it.  
Now, don't cry! We have had our fair share of popularity, and we didn't end in a sad way or anything.  
Well...kinda.  
We ended up combining with another school, but Aqours didn't stop there!  
It just...changed. Being unable to cope the failure, Dia, Kanan and Mari left again. They did show support for everything we did, though. Came to all our lives, even came to meetings...it's as if they were still part of us in the background.

Even so, after two years...most of us decided to go their own way.  
Dia pursued a career as an attorney, while Mari took over the Ohara hotel.  
Kanan, surprisingly, did not take over her father's shop, but joined the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force with You.  
Yoshiko and Hanamaru opened up a bookstore together, right next to Ruby's candy store.

Who did I not mention yet?  
Oh...right...Riko and me.  
We...we broke up?  
Kinda around the same time we stopped with Aqours.  
I mean...it's not so bad now when I think about it.  
We didn't like shout at each other or anything.  
It was a peaceful breakup, even thought both of us ended up crying.  
Didn't take a week for us to get back together, though.

Yes I am sorry for creating unnecessary tension! But I gotta tell this how I experienced this!  
It was a real big deal for us! We kept blaming the other that Aqours failed, and then kept blaming ourselves...  
To this day, we have not found what was missing. Was it just not meant to be? Was there something we forgot? Didn't consider? No one has really found an answer. The people of our town love us, and that in itself makes us not regret what we did.

Putting Aqours aside, I didn't even talk about what exactly Riko and I did. After we got back together, we decided to take over my family's business. And it's going pretty well! The few fans we did make occasionally stay, and we even managed to expand the building! Soon, we're a worthy rival of the Ohara family, hehe! Just kidding~

Either way, while we didn't achieve what we wanted, we all managed to shine...in our own way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me cry a lot while writing, because imagining most of it is sad, while also beautiful ;A;  
> (also I am not sorry for the unnecessary tension lol)


End file.
